Promises
by Dark Azure Wind
Summary: A cute, short, fluff, and a bit of angst oneshot to Riku and Sora. Implied RxS, When Riku and Sora are back on the island Sora spills he didn't want to leave him in Kingdom Hearts.


'**Promises'**

Duzie: I was watching a cute, angst amv. It had a really cute scene between Riku and Sora so I really got inspired to make this one-shot. This is set after Sora got Riku back, then they went back to Destiny Island. J

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Sora and Riku would be official. Ansem, Kairi, and Namine would be dead. **

**One-shot: I'd Give My Life For You**

It was a regular day on Destiny Island, Sora and Riku were sitting on the Paopu tree, and staring at the sunset. Riku resting his back against the tree, while Sora was laying his head in Riku's lap.

"You know what Riku?" Sora asked the silver haired keyblade user, tilting his head to the side in a cute way, but had sad eyes.

"What?" He questioned a curious note in his voice, concern in his aqua blue eyes.

"I really didn't want to leave you, I was afraid I'd never see you again!" Sora yelled in a quivering voice. His tears were threatening to spill, while Riku just gave him a calm smile and ran his fingers through Sora's hair in a comforting way.

"Sora, I'm here, it's fine, I'll never leave you again" He looked down at the innocent boy in his lap, he and Sora been friends for as long as he could remember. Promises, so easy to make, so hard to keep. He closed his eyes, making an internal vow to never leave Sora alone again.

"Riku, please don't break your promise" He told him, a pleading pitiful look in his eyes. Riku couldn't bare that look, it was slowly breaking his heart to see his friend that sad.

"Don't worry Sora, I won't go back on my word" He gave a small smile to Sora for reinsurance.

"I hope we'll be together forever Riku" He gave him a cheerful, silly little smile.

"Sora, we will be. That I'm more than sure of" His confidence slowly was returning the boy's regular emotional state.

"What? How do you know? Why don't I know? Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!" A cute pout adorned Sora face.

"I know, because I'd give everything up for you. You're my friend; I care a lot about you. Besides, what could possibly beat 'The Great, Powerful, and all Devine Riku'?" He asked, laughing a bit at the scowl on his friend's face.

"Hmph, how about me for example?" He asked with a childish glare on his face.

"You? You look like a twig, what could you do with those arms and legs?" Riku looked at Sora and broke out in laughter.

"Hey, just cause you're buff is no reason to compare me to you! Almost everyone looks like a twig compared to you!" He raised his voice a bit higher, his glare increased. He hated when anyone said anything about how skinny he was, how he climbed trees, how he jumped, or about his shoe size.

"Heh, anyone will look buff compared too you." He mocked Sora with happiness shining in his eyes.

"Aw! Riku! Don't be mean!" Sora wined and pouted, giving him a weird face, trying to look sad and mad at the same time.

"Hey, I'm not being mean. I'm just being more then necessarily truthful" He gloated, looking at him with a sexy smirk on his face and giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Riku, I'm glad you and me are friends. We'll always be together, even when we're apart, you'll still be there. Right?" He pondered to his friend while staring out at the darkened ocean. It was nearly nine now, they had been talking for quite a while.

"You know you don't have to ask Sora. We'll always be together in each others hearts, even while in other worlds." He gave the younger boy a sweet, and kind look and kissed him on the top of the head. A few minutes later Sora's mom called to him that it was getting late and he needed to come in.

"Friends forever…right?" Sora asked as he was walking away, casting a look over his shoulder.

"Right Sora" After Sora was gone he smiled and got up and brushed his pants off.

"I won't let you down with this promise. We'll be together till the ends of time, so this is one promise I know I can keep. I guess you really don't remember when we were little and you and I ate the Paopu fruit" With that he walked off to his house, giving a grateful look to the tree they were leaning on.


End file.
